Il segreto del mare
by Malew
Summary: (AU/S. XVII) Es aquel pirata español, quien le provoca ese inadmisible deseo de libertad, pasión y un amor desconocidos, y el que impulsa a Lovino a cometer una locura que pondrá su vida de cabeza. Pero, es que él ya no es capaz de vivir en un mundo donde se le prohíbe amar a un ser humano… [Pirata!AntonioxTriton!Lovino].
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers pertenecen al Gran Señor Hidekaz Himaruya.

Mertalia es una idea del fandom.

Les recomiendo escuchar la canción a lo largo del capítulo.

Capítulo uno.

Las agresivas olas golpeaban, se rompían intranquilamente y sin cesar, contra el navío, que delicadamente deslizaba por sobre las aguas, grácil y silenciosamente, con su bandera negra ondeando ante la presencia de la brillante luna y el bello mascarón coronando el viaje.

Y cuando el barco hubo desaparecido entre la neblina, la expresión hostil y solitaria e imperturbable del capitán pareció solidificarse.

¿Cuándo había ese pirata dejado de sonreír?

La cajita musical volvió al comienzo por quinta vez consecutiva. Con su canción desgraciadamente dulce y triste. Y el carrusel nuevamente retomó su girar, como tantas interminables veces.

Unos atentos ojos color oliva descansaron su vista sobre él, y los caballos con la pintura tan descuidada; disfrutando, gozando de su baile.

Y esa melodía, que en incontables ocasiones había endulzado sus oídos, ahora se volvía un dulce martirio para su corazón.

…

I

―Por favor, ya no lo niegues, Lovino. Se te nota en los ojos cuando lo mencionas… en el rostro… ―su hermano exhaló el suspiro que había retenido desde hacía algún tiempo―. Admítelo de una buena vez, por tu propio bien.

―Olvídalo ya, Feliciano. ¿Acaso no puedes entender que es imposible? ―Él, por su parte, parecía resignado. Enterró sus pertenencias dentro de su bolso cruzado: su caracola y la caja musical―. ¿No entiendes que amar a un humano, es un error?

―Pero, no importa lo que diga el abuelo… ni las leyes de este reino, ni del océano entero siquiera ―El hermano menor no se atrevía a acercarse más de donde estaba, en realidad; por temor a que su acompañe estallase en furia o algo similar. Tantas veces lo había repetido, conociendo su falta de paciencia, que habría posibilidades de que eso ocurriera. Sin embargo, debía hacer que lo comprendiese―. No puedes seguir así, no llegarás a ninguna parte con esto…

Pero él no quería saber absolutamente nada respecto a lo que su hermano menor repetía sin cansancio, día tras día; palabras que se habían grabado en su mente como un tatuaje. Debía hacerse el desentendido hasta que al fin renunciase con su insistencia. Mas no se trataba un capricho o un comportamiento egoísta... Simplemente, Feliciano no debería pensar de la manera en que lo hacía; defender con tanto fervor el amor que él, su hermano mayor, sentía por un humano, pues era tabú, rompía las reglas antiguas y eso se pagaba muy caro. Bien sabía él lo que le esperaba a la gente que conservaba ideas como tales; que su abuelo era capaz de deshacerse de cualquier ser viviente, fuese quien fuese, si significaba una amenaza para la paz y el equilibrio de su reino, y lo hacía con tan solo chasquear los dedos.

Lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

Y despidiéndose del otro muchachito con simple ademán, apresuradamente escapó de las paredes que le rodeaban día tras día, oprimiéndole. Sabía el camino de memoria, aquel que había recorrido tantas veces antes, jamás podría olvidarlo. Así, con la fuerza de su aleta de matices violáceos, se desplazó con apresurada urgencia y rapidez hacia las costas cercanas al puerto del pueblo.

II

Cuando el reloj marcó las diez de la noche, una majestuosa embarcación hizo presencia en el horizonte. «El Discordia», uno de los barcos piratas más impresionantes y con una de las tripulaciones más temidas del siglo. Eran inculpados por saquear barcos ingleses en el Mar Caribe e incluso en el mismo Mediterráneo; y por este mismo motivo era que las personas huían a su paso. Los comerciantes e incluso otros piratas. No muchos se atrevían siquiera hacerles frente por temor a recibir un simple disparo de mosquete1 en la frente o por temor a ser asaltados y despojados de todas sus pertenencias, en especial, de sus monedas de oro.

Pese a que Lovino conocía todos y cada uno de esos rumores, él no temía de aquellos bucaneros, pues a su vista eran sumamente insignificantes… aún más cuando había tenido oportunidad de verlos de cerca en incontables ocasiones. Sin duda, podía reafirmar con absoluta seguridad que no eran más que unos brutos y unos bárbaros; pero no significaban una amenaza.

Finalmente, a la cercanía del puerto, consiguió ver con detalle la poderosa proa, coronada por su mascarón: una encantadora sirena de largos y traviesos cabellos ―que ocultaban su pecho desnudo― y una solemne expresión, de una belleza singular. Esa era, la que había llamado la atención del tritón desde el primer instante. Miró complacido la espléndida figura por un par de minutos, los suficientes para que el navío se anclara a varios metros de la costa y se hubiese visto obligado, a su pesar, a esconderse. Aunque, para su suerte, la oscuridad le era una ventaja.

Si llegaban a descubrirlo, sería pez muerto. Lo tenía más que claro. Su mera existencia era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de toda la historia. Un secreto tan cuidadosamente reservado, que naturalmente se habían vuelto en una leyenda, un mísero mito, un misterio de los mares. Claro que había gente que creía en su existencia y otros que la negaban rotundamente, afirmando que eran criaturas inexistentes, creadas por la imaginación de un viejo marinero borracho que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Los pensamientos del tritón fueron interrumpidos cuando unos gritos de regocijo y risotadas se escucharon, haciendo eco, desde la embarcación. Segundos después, los marinos habían saltado hacia sus botes con único el fin de bajar en la costa y correr salvajemente hacia las tabernas para llenar sus venas de alcohol. Lovino puso los ojos en blanco. Aquella gente le desagradaba totalmente. Pero era mejor así, si no estaban en el barco podría acercarse y oír lo que lo que los hombres que se quedaban haciendo guardia hablaban sin que repararan en su presencia.

Y así fue como eficazmente se acercó al barco, pegándose al babor2 con el fin de oír con más claridad.

―Buena noche para saborear uno de los licores de la bodega, ¿no creéis? ―la voz gruesa y la tosca pronunciación de uno de los hombres llegó hasta sus oídos, y pudo distinguirla fácilmente: era uno de los grumetes3 que había pasado a formar parte de la dotación hacía casi un año. Le hablaba a uno de los dos piratas, pero no fue capaz de distinguir de quiénes se trataban porque sus voces eran demasiado débiles.

―¡Muchachos! ―cuando una sonora y alegre voz pronunció aquella palabra Lovino fue removido de todos sus pensamientos―. No os preocupéis por el licor, bajad a la bodega y tomaros lo que queráis. ¡Pero no os emborrachéis desde tan temprano!

Lovino escuchó las exclamaciones de aquellos hombres seguidas por pasos apresurados golpeando con la madera del barco y unas risas exageradas que fueron disminuyendo. No podía verlos, pero supo que habían bajado a la bodega casi a tropezones desesperados.

En cambio, el capitán del navío, apoyó su bota de cuero sobre la parte baja de la barandilla de madera. Su mirada parecía morir en un punto desconocido, cuando en realidad se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos más profundos.

―Ah... ¿Qué voy a hacer? ―la voz volvió a emitir palabra, pero fue seguida por un melancólico suspiro. Lovino se llevó un dedo a su boca para morder su uña. ¿Qué le ocurría...? Jamás le había escuchado suspirar así.

―Eh, jefe... ¿Todo en orden? ―el de cabello castaño oscuro pudo escuchar una nueva y serena voz. Era, seguramente, el lugarteniente4; uno de los compañeros más cercanos y de confianza del capitán.

―No, al parecer ―la voz del susodicho sonaba menos vivaz de lo habitual, y era para preocuparse―. Mi madre... se ha contagiado un tipo de enfermedad, no le queda mucho tiempo.

―Oh… es una lástima, Capitán ―respondió con aparente preocupación, pero con frío tono―. Pero, ¿acaso hay algo más? He de sospechar que no es su único motivo, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

―Sí, tienes razón ―respondió, desplegando una pequeñísima sonrisa. El muchacho de la cola de pez se acercó aún más hacia el sector donde estos se encontraban para lograr escuchar con más claridad―, es cierto. Ella me expresó sus deseos de desposarme con una muchacha de prestigiosa familia ―y nuevamente, un profundo suspiro brotó desde el fondo de sus pulmones―, que obviamente desconoce los motivos por los cuales desparezco por tanto tiempo en el mar. Mas ya sabes, Rodrigo ―dijo dirigiéndose al hombre―, si aceptara lo que mi madre me ha pedido, me vería obligado a renunciar a mi vida, aquí, en El Discordia…

Lovino cubrió su boca para evitar expresar la naciente sorpresa en un agudo jadeo, que de no haberlo evitado, se hubiese oído parecido al de Rodrigo.

Y en ese momento, no terminaba de asimilar las palabras que resultaban, para él, incluso más hirientes que mil cuchillas clavándose en su pecho. No podía aceptar desdichada idea de imaginarle con otra mujer, compartiendo una vida, una familia, una noche de pasión. ¡No podía! Incluso aunque nunca pudiese llegar a ser cercano a aquel humano comenzó a sentir un confuso e irremediable miedo a perderlo. No debía, no debía, no debía. Por su bien, no debía pensar en ello. Pero, el hecho de perderlo aunque no fuese suyo... ser arrebatado de cualquier posibilidad de poder oír su voz, de poder observarle... todo aquello le causaba un miedo inevitable. ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto que él era! Toda la culpa era propia, por enamorarse de ese cruel hombre de sonrisa encantadora, por ir en contra de sus propios paradigmas, por engañarse con ilusiones imposibles, absurdas…

Lovino era un tritón, una criatura marina, el personaje de una leyenda, él… él no existía para los humanos.

―Mi capitán, entiendo el aprecio que tiene usted por su madre; pero permítame decirle que no debería renunciar. ¡Es usted reconocido en todo el inmenso océano como el pirata español más grande de todo el siglo! ―el lugarteniente hizo una prolongada pausa―. Pero queda en sus manos la decisión y confío en que tomará la más adecuada ―aseguró, palmeando con desbordante fuerza y confianza la espalda del de más alto rango.

―Dalo por hecho ―dio como respuesta―. Oye, asegúrate de que no se estén acabando todas nuestras reservas ese par de brutos ―murmuró, obviamente refiriéndose a los anteriores piratas.

―A sus órdenes. ¿Nos acompañará a la cantina más avanzada la noche, capitán?

―Sí. Pero no os olvidéis que zarpamos amanecer, ¡no quiero a ningún borracho para esas horas! ―ordenó, con tono autoritario.

El lugarteniente dio una respuesta afirmativa y marchó a cumplir las órdenes que le habían sido impuestas. Lovino, por otro lado, continuaba atento, aunque aturdido; intentando calmar la angustia que amenazaba con desbordar desde su pecho.

―¿Qué debo hacer?

Volteó sigilosamente hacia su derecha para toparse con su capitán; su corazón se encogió al ver su rostro iluminado por la redondez de la brillante luna. Su cabello castaño, rebelde, que yacía amarrado con un lazo rojo; su tez morena que resaltaba claramente entre los demás tripulantes y sus ojos... verdes esmeralda. Aquellos que le dejaban anonadado con tan solo observarlos. Tan cautivadores. Se sentía realmente estúpido observándole de aquella manera tan… lamentable.

―¿Cuál es la decisión correcta?

No podía permitirse no volver a verle nunca más.

―Necesito una señal.

Quería seguir observándole a la distancia... quería continuar perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes.

―Necesito ayuda.

Lovino volvió se hundió en las tranquilas aguas del mar hasta la altura de la nariz, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Definitivamente debía estar loco por lo que estaba planeando hacer.

Loco de remate por aquel pirata español.

III

La obscuridad en la que se sumía el mar no resultaba una dificultad para él. La rapidez con la que se desplazaba era poco recomendable y causaba un zumbido incómodo en sus oídos; empero, debía apresurarse antes de que su abuelo reparara en su ausencia y mandara a los «vigilantes» -los tritones más fuertes del sector que se encargaban de hacer guardia en el castillo y que estaban bajo las estrictas órdenes de su abuelo- en su búsqueda.

Ya no podía creerse a sí mismo lo que estaba haciendo... Muchas veces había oído hablar rumores sobre aquel hechicero, ese tal "Arthur", pero en realidad no estaba seguro de si lo encontraría con tanta facilidad. Además, faltaba aclarar, que su ubicación se hallaba en las afueras de su reino, y él jamás había salido de allí en ninguna ocasión.

De todas formas, se deslizó en las aguas del profundo océano cuidándose de no ser visto por nadie, aunque ya a esas horas no había ni un mísero krill5 andando por allí, no debía confiarse.

El castaño oscuro suspiró con ahínco, deteniéndose brevemente para orientarse. Estaba cerca, lo sabía. Se encontraba frente a una especie de peñasco de forma bastante irregular. Se suponía que eso le indicaba la dirección, y que ahora debía desplazarse hacia la derecha. Así que avanzó, sintiendo su aleta levemente renegada a continuar por el cansancio de estar andando por dos horas sin descanso.

Según los rumores, el hechicero se ocultaba en una zona apodada « _La ruta de los olvidados_ », bautizada así gracias a que normalmente en ese tramo se establecían los desterrados; viviendo entre una cantidad innumerable de puntiagudas y afiladas rocas, las cuales se extendían varios kilómetros en dirección al sur, un trayecto contrario al de cualquier sector habitado por sus semejantes. Las habladurías describían al lugar como uno realmente aterrador, oscuro y sombrío… y pudo comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, cuando a los quince minutos se encontraba frente al célebre camino. Una corriente helada que se acercaba desde la lejanía le hizo temblar como en un escalofrío.

A Lovino le fue inevitable sentirse aterrado con la idea de cruzar por allí teniendo la intención de ir con un hechicero que había sido desterrado por su propio abuelo, quien había inculpado al tritón de usar magia oscura -terminantemente prohibida- y romper las leyes de su reino. Y es que la valentía no era su fuerte, sin mencionar la falta de fuerza de voluntad; por lo que tuvo que recordarse y repetirse con vehemencia cuales eran los motivos por los cuales había acudido allí, obligándose a sí mismo a avanzar entre la oscuridad.

―Bastardo, todo es tu culpa, ¡maldición! ―habló para sí mismo, aferrándose a la cuerda de su bolso y observando alerta hacia todos lados, como si estuviese a punto de ser atacado, o peor… a punto de ser devorado por un horrible tiburón. ¡Ay! ¡Y esos filosos dientes desgarrando su cuerpo! …Definitivamente, no era una buena idea pensar en ello justo en aquel momento―. …Este lugar es horrible… ―susurró, siendo interrumpido por el eco de una piedrita chocando contra una superficie plana. Ruido que hizo exaltar al muchacho, el cual pegó un respingo―. ¿¡Q-quién es-está ahí!? ¡S-si eres A-arthur, muéstrate ahora mi-mismo, m-maldición! ―chilló, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Hasta que una extraña burbuja brillante apareció flotando frente a Lovino, que aun temblando, inclinó una ceja debido a lo extraño. ¿Una burbuja en un lugar como ese, en un momento como ese? ¡Que locura! Incluso hasta extendió su dedo para reventarla, pero la burbuja se alejó instintivamente, cosa que le extrañó aún más.

― ¡No me toques, _damn_! ―gruñó el pequeño y brillante redondel, con aire irritado y gruñón.

Y si antes estaba extrañado, ahora su boca se había abierto en una perfecta 'o', creándose un tic en su ceja casi al instante. ¡Chigiii! ¿¡Qué ser extraño era aquel!?

― ¡U-una burbuja que habla! ―señaló lo obvio.

La burbuja no respondió al comentario del tritón:

―Si buscas a Arthur, deberías seguirme ―Y volvió por donde había aparecido, flotando con lentitud frente a los ojos oliva de Lovino, que aún observaban sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hasta el momento en que finalmente reaccionó, alcanzando a la burbuja parlante. Claro, debía tratarse de la magia de aquel hechicero… aunque, ¿una insignificante burbuja? Parecía ridículo. ¿No se suponía que un mago debía resulta aterrador…? ¿Por qué no una anguila o una medusa? ¡Incluso un caballito de mar era más temible que una condenada burbuja, por el amor de Poseidón!

Siguió a su guía durante un tramo no muy extenso, deteniéndose frente a la entrada de una especie de cueva formada por varias rocas desmoronadas una encima de la otra. Tragó saliva con dificultad antes de aventurarse al desconocido lugar. Allí dentro, sólo podía observar a su alrededor estantes con frascos de diferentes formas y tamaño. Incluso hasta divisó algunos objetos humanos, como un ancla y un cuadro de una mujer regordeta, bastante maltratado. Al final de esa especie de pasillo, la 'cueva' se ampliaba, volviéndose levemente más extensa, aunque se hallaba en penumbras. En el centro se encontraba un caldero grande pero oxidado, y a su costado, un cofre desbordante de joyas y monedas de oro, brillantes; e incluso había gemas, de las cuales pudo distinguir una esmeralda bastante bonita.

De pronto, sin habérselo esperado, la burbuja estalló en frente de sus ojos, tomándole desprevenido.

― ¿Arthur? ―le sorprendió a sí mismo la entereza de su voz, pues no había titubeado ni por un instante. El nombre mencionado rebotó en las paredes y se multiplicó hasta desaparecer. Pero, nuevamente, no hubo respuesta alguna. Sus manos se cerraron en un puño―. He venido a hacer un trato contigo, ¡muéstrate!

― ¡Ah, pero si no es nada más y nada menos que el nieto de Rómulo! ―una voz bastante singular habló desde la oscuridad, y luego, con un chasquido, una clase de fuego azul se encendió en diversas antorchas que no había visto antes e iluminó toda la sala. Frente a él, un muchacho de cabello rubio y desgreñado, y de cejas pobladas apareció. Su aleta se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, distinguió, como si hubiese sido rasgada. Y lo más llamativo de todo eso, era que le miraba con indudable ego y poder reflejados en sus ojos verdes―. ¿Lovino, no es así? ―Lovino hizo un gesto afirmativo con un sutil movimiento de cabeza―. Supongo que me visitas a estas horas por algún tema en especial, ¿no es así? _Oh,_ _god! Please,_ toma asiento ―con un movimiento de manos, una silla se arrastró por detrás del castaño, obligándole a sentar―. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que háblame de aquel trato que mencionaste… ―un libro de tapa negra y evidentemente antiguo se acercó hasta descasar sobre las palmas abiertas del rubio, que le observaba desde detrás del caldero―, ¿qué me darás a cambio de mi magia?

Lovino miró con desconfianza a Arthur. Parecía muy poco interesado en su visita, como si fuese cualquiera quien le había mencionado. ÉL mismo lo había dicho: era Lovino, el nieto del rey, el primogénito. ¡Ni siquiera le temía, ni se preocupaba de su presencia! Únicamente parecía preocupado por lo que le daría a cambio de hacerle un favor. Gruñó.

―Yo… obligaré a mi abuelo a que te deje regresar al reino, si me ayudas ―respondió elevado el mentón suavemente, con seguridad, la cual no duró lo suficiente, pues Arthur se encargó de derrumbarla con tan solo fruncir el ceño, con evidente molestia.

― ¡Nadie quiere volver a ese mugroso lugar, _stupid_! ―gruñó―. Mira, seré claro: para darte lo que deseas, sea lo que sea, deberás renunciar a algo muy valioso para ti… y habrá condiciones.

― ¿Qué condiciones? ―soltó de golpe, interrumpiéndole.

―Es según lo que quieras, por supuesto ―anunció el rubio, frunciendo los labios en una dura línea recta.

Lovino mordió el interior de sus mejillas, cruzándose de brazos cuando el calor de su sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, adornándolas llamativamente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí? ¿Acaso su decisión sería reamente acertada…? Sí, tenía que ser. Él jamás había creído en todas esas tonterías del 'amor' ni mucho menos… hasta que le conoció. Y no era un simple enamoramiento. Cinco años observándole no podía tratarse de un simple enamoramiento, porque desde entonces no había habido nadie más que él y sólo él… Acompañando sus pensamientos, cada noche en sus sueños, acompañado por el sonido de una guitarra y su brillante sonrisa. Todas esas cosas que prefería mantener dentro de sí, mostrándose indiferente frente a sus sentimientos o frente a los demás, todas esas cosas que negaba rotundamente y lograba esconder. Por eso… por todo eso…

―Quiero convertirme en humano.

Arthur, en cambio, no se vio sorprendido ante su petición. Parecía ya haberlo anticipado.

―Lovino, escucha ―el mencionado clavó sus orbes en las contrarias, sin sentir temor por primera vez en toda la noche―. Sólo te pediré una sola cosa a cambio de este deseo, pero habrá más de una condición… ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? Una vez formulado el hechizo, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Es tú decisión.

―Jamás he estado tan seguro de algo hasta hoy día ―remató.

―De acuerdo, _well…_ ―las páginas del libro del mago se deslizaron rápidamente hasta detenerse en una página en particular―. Lovino, a cambio de este hechizo deberás entregarme la caracola que se te ha asignado al nacer. Al hacer esto, no solo dejarás de pertenecer al mundo del océano y perderás tu identidad aquí, sino que todo tu poder será arrebatado y me pertenecerá ―anunció, gravemente, poniendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras―. ¡Habrá tres condiciones! La primera: No podrás revelar el secreto que nosotros, las criaturas del mar, hemos conservado por centenares de años. ¡Segundo! No volverás a acercarte al mar, ni siquiera podrás tener contacto con él en lo más mínimo. Y tercero… durante la presencia de la luna, conservarás tu madurez, pero al salir el sol, conservarás una figura de juventud ―elevó una mano sobre el caldero, y con un elegante movimiento, diferentes frascos se acercaron, vertiendo su contenido dentro del recipiente. El rubio comenzó a girar su muñeca suavemente, provocando que los líquidos se mezclaran y crearan una especie de vapor brillante―. ¡Si alguna de estas tres condiciones es incumplida, tú cuerpo se convertirá en simples granos de arena y tu alma vagará eternamente sin descanso! ―pausó―. ¿Tú, Lovino Vargas, aceptas estas condiciones con la recompensa de volverte un humano?

Lovino no titubeó, abrió su boca y sólo nació una palabra:

―Acepto.

Arthur sonrió tétricamente:

―Recuerda que los humanos no pueden respirar debajo del agua, Lovino.

Las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos, pero no pudo dar respuesta. Un calor abrazador envolvió su cuerpo al igual que un brillo enceguecedor, entumeciendo su aleta y dejándolo sin aliento. Ya no podía ver nada, siendo despojado de su única identidad y de todo lo que había conocido alguna vez; sólo atinó a aletear sus últimos instantes hacia la superficie, en busca de un poco de aire que acariciara sus pulmones.

* * *

DICCIONARIO PIRATA:

Bucaneros: Piratas.

Mosquete: Arma de fuego antigua parecida al fusil, pero mucho más larga.

Lugarteniente: Persona con autoridad y poder para sustituir a otro en algún cargo / Segundo al mando / Mano derecha del capitán.

Babor: lado izquierdo del barco. Estribor: lado derecho.

Grumete: Muchacho que en un barco ayuda a la tripulación en sus tareas para aprender el oficio de marinero.

Tritón: Contraparte masculina de una sirena, para los que no sabían. En la mitología griega es un dios, mensajero de las profundidades marinas. El atributo especial de Tritón era una caracola que tocaba como una trompeta para calmar o elevar las olas del mar.

* * *

¡Buenas, buenas!

Bueno, he aquí un nuevo proyecto. Esta idea surgió con una charla en un grupo de whatsapp, hace ya un tiempo atrás. Tenía un poco de miedo de subirla ya que vagando por internet encontré una historia con la misma idea de personajes/pareja, pero finalmente me decidí a hacerlo. Lo aclaro para que no piensen que es un plagio o algo por el estilo.

En fin, este capítulo es una breve introducción; lo demás se irá desarrollando a lo largo de la historia, teniendo como personajes principales a Lovino y Antonio junto a su tripulación, que constará de OC's y, si se puede, algún personaje original.

Es la primera vez que escribo un Spamano _en serio,_ así que apiándese de mi obre alma principiante ;;

¡Sin más, me despido! Ojalá haya sido de su agrado.

Recuerden, sus reviews me inspiran a continuar; si tienen sugerencias o críticas constructivas, hágamelo saber.

¡Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

I

Al girar sobre la comodidad del colchón, le fue inevitable suspirar de regocijo para, acto seguido, darle la bienvenida a un gran y largo bostezo que quebró el silencio de la sala. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien! Podría quedarse allí por siempre, entre las sábanas de lino y abrazado a la almohada, con el olor a mar inundando sus fosas nasales, y la tranquilidad de las olas rompiendo en sus oídos.

Sin embargo, definitivamente eso no sería posible. El castaño apretó sus ojos con molestia cuando un rayo de luz, proveniente de la pequeña y redonda ventana del camarote se posó justamente a la altura de sus ojos, intentando despertarle.

―Ummgh... sólo un rato más... ―su voz fue apaciguada debido a que su mejilla estaba estampada contra la cama, logrando que un hilo de baba se escurriera desde sus comisuras. Unos segundos después, cuando finalmente su mente se encontró despejada, se irguió demasiado rápido causándole un breve mareo. Inmediatamente se llevó una mano a la frente y observó a su alrededor... Frente a él, una pequeña ventana en forma de círculo que dejaba entrar la luz de la mañana a lo alto de la habitación, y debajo de ella, la puerta cerrada; a su derecha una silla que servía de soporte para una muda de ropa, esta se arrimaba sonsamente a una mesa color nogal no muy grande y bastante rústica; a la derecha de la amplia cama y un poco más allá, un baúl de madera cerrado y un viejo espejo de pie.

¿Dónde diablos estaba y cómo había llegado ahí? Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido por el asombro y la confusión. Lo único que podía recordar era que había nadado con sus últimas energías hasta la costa y luego... había despertado cómodamente sobre una cama, en un lugar desconocido.

Lovino arrastró la mano que se recargaba sobre su fuente hacia su rostro, deteniéndose sobre sus ojos. ¿Y ahora qué? Despegó su mano hasta lograr observarla, con sorpresa y extrañez. ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué su mano era tan pequeña? Se exaltó. ¡Imposible! Tomó las sábanas y las desplegó hacia un costado, logrando observar su nueva adquisición: aquellas piernas que tanto había anhelado... y que, para su sorpresa, no eran igual a las que habían visto en adultos humanos, sino que eran mucho más delgadas y pequeñas.

Jadeó antes de ponerse de pie, aferrándose de la cama para ayudarse a caminar en dirección al espejo. Una vez allí, la imagen reflejada causó que su corazón latiera aún más rápido, producto de la conmoción. Era un niño cachetón, medio gordito, de piel tostada y de ojos color oliva, grandes y brillantes, que llevaba únicamente ropa interior, larga hasta las rodillas, y que su cara daba indicios de acabar de despertar de una larga noche. Lovino, que había conseguido mantenerse de pie, giró sobre sí mismo, observándose en el espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Aparentar ser así de pequeño le traería bastantes dificultades, pero claro, se trataba de las condiciones que le había impuesto Arthur, ¡cómo no! Y cabía la posibilidad de que si alguien se enterase de su condición acabara hecho una montañita de arena.

Joder, qué suerte la suya.

―Pero... ¿qué es lo que hago aquí? ―se preguntó a sí mismo, mordiendo su labio inferior con insistencia. Le quedaba resolver ese misterio. Se acercó hacia la puerta de madera, tambaleante, y apoyó su oreja sobre las frías tablas, agudizando su oído con la esperanza de oír algo que pudiese servirle de ayuda; pero no alcanzó a distinguir nada más allá de diferentes pasos sobre el piso, que rechinaba bajo los pies de quienes osaban andar sobre él. Esperó unos segundos más y nuevamente, nada. Resignado, resopló y giró, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia la muda de ropa sobre la silla. Todo era demasiado grande para su cuerpo, desgraciadamente, a excepción de un par de pantalones de color marrón oscuro. Tomó aquellos y se los puso, tomándose su tiempo al mover sus piernas y es que, ¡vamos!, en realidad se sentía emocionado de poder tener aquel par piernas para caminar, correr y saltar como nunca antes.

La prenda le quedaba unos diez centímetros más largo de lo deseado, por lo que se vio obligado a arremangarlo. Desgraciadamente también tuvo que ajustarlo a su cintura con una especia de cordón que halló entre la ropa. Luego, tomó una de las camisas blancas que se amontonaban en la desordenada pila y se la colocó, metiéndosela dentro de los pantalones. Estaba listo... ¿no?

Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones, como si intentase darse valor y se puso de pie, esta vez con absoluta decisión, y se acercó dando zancadas hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, un chirrido le hizo exaltarse, observando hacia alrededor como si no se lo hubiese esperado por nada. «No hay moros en la costa», se dijo a sí mismo, inflando sus mejillas. Dio un par de pasos hacia el exterior discretamente. Se encontraba en un pasillo que daba directo a una escalerilla y a otra puerta, del lado contrario a la suya, enfrentada.

―Seguramente son otras habitaciones ―pensó, como si el escuchar su propia le fuese de ayuda para tranquilizar su nerviosismo, y avanzó hacia la escalerilla que desembocaba en una puerta más grande que las anteriores, como anunciando que detrás de ella se escondía una gran sorpresa. Tuvo cuidado al empujarla para abrirla. Honestamente, estaba aterrado. Jamás había conocido nada como aquello. Apenas podía acostumbrarse a sus nuevas piernas, teniendo que disimular su inexperiencia. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta levemente abierta, observando primero a su izquierda, para luego voltear a la derecha―. ¡Chigi! ―Tremenda sorpresa sintió al toparse frente a frente con un hombre que sonreía tan ampliamente que, de no ser porque le había tomado desprevenido, se hubiese preguntado si no le dolía la cara.

― ¡Al fin despertaste, niño! ―exclamó grotescamente, empujándolo hacia el exterior, obligándole a salir de su refugio. Ese hombre apestaba a sudor y a otras fragancias que no podía reconocer. ¡Puaj! Además su ropa estaba manchada y desprolija, y llevaba un pañuelo rojo atado en su cabeza. Pero, eso no era lo importante, sino que el sujeto le tomó del cuello de la camisa, tirando de él para hacerlo caminar hacia adelante.

― ¡S-suéltame! ¡N-no me to-to-toques tú, bastardo...! ―refunfuñaba, moviéndose insistentemente hacia todos lados, con el fin de lograr escabullirse. Hasta que, en un determinado momento, sus ojos se posaron en la cintura de aquel hombre, donde pudo divisar el mango de un cuchillo asomando por la faja ajustada a su cadera. Fue entonces cuando, como por arte de magia, repentinamente hizo silencio. Abrió y cerró su boca, sin estar seguro de si gritar, pedir auxilio o largarse a llorar como marrano. El miedo comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo una vez más, como un cosquilleo en sus entrañas y una extraña sensación de represión... Tenía que salir de ese lugar de inmediato. ¡Vaya a saber qué cosas horribles le haría ese bárbaro! De sólo pensarlo, sus manitas empezaron a temblar. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer algo así...? ¡Quizás no tenía el mejor vocabulario del mundo, pero tampoco era para merecer algo tan cruel y despiadado!

Tomándolo desprevenido, el hombre le arrojó hacia adelante, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer redondo sobre el suelo de tablas, sin poder evitarlo. Sintió un horrible dolor en su espalda y en su cabeza, que le hizo quejarse en voz baja y cerrar los parpados, haciendo presión. ¡Ese bruto! Le había dolido. Pese a todo, al abrir los ojos, se topó con el cielo celeste y despejado, a salvar por un par de nubes que le daban más realidad a la vista; y más allá, pudo distinguir un mástil junto a su vela blanca izada y una bandera negra más a lo alto, ondeando tenazmente –¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí...? ¿Por qué aquello le resultaba tan aterradoramente familiar...?–. Lovino se incorporó, aún sentado, con ayuda de una de sus manos, y se sobó con la otra la cabeza. Observó cómo a su alrededor se iban acercando cada vez más hombres hasta que el ex-tritón pudo contar 10, todos similares al que se había topado recién; igual de desdeñosos, desaliñados y malolientes, y que tenían la misma sonrisa estúpida y aquella expresión idiota asomando en sus horribles rostros (bueno, quizás exageraba un poco, pero en verdad estaba aterrado).

― ¡Este crío es un quejica! ―habló uno de todos ellos. Éste, tenía una cicatriz cruzando por su ojo derecho, el cual se encontraba inevitablemente cerrado. El castaño oscuro, desde el suelo, tragó con dificultad, por temor a lo que podría pasar con el continuación―. Propongo que lo enviemos de nuevo al lugar donde lo encontramos. ¿Quién me apoya?

Inmediatamente después de aquella proposición, la mayoría de los hombres reunidos a su alrededor apoyaron a su compañero con un coro afirmativo, elevando puños y acercándose a él aún más, amenazantes.

―O podríamos hacerlo saltar por la plancha y que se lo traguen los tiburones... ―propuso otro, sonriéndole a Lovino cínicamente.

¡Oh no, todo menos los tiburones! Esas horribles bestias sanguinarias...

―No es una mala idea...

― ¡Oídme todos! ―una voz llegó a los oídos de Lovino retumbante, sacándole de sus casillas y de sus enroscados pensamientos sobre _cómo haría para salir con vida de aquel espantoso lugar sin que se lo comiera un tiburón o algo peor._ Fue igual con aquel grupo de malhechores, que se voltearon ni bien oyeron la voz mandona a sus espaldas―. ¡Dejad en paz al niño! ―ordenó nuevamente, obligando a los hombres a apartarse hasta dejar un espacio entre el chico y el autoritario caballero.

En ese mínimo instante, Lovino sintió como sus ojos y su boca se expandían gracias al asombro, cuando frente a él la figura vestida de un rojo impoluto, con su gorro de ala ancha y su pluma roja carmín, apareció acercándose lentamente en su dirección.

Naturalmente, era algo imposible de creer. Aunque estuviese a una escasa distancia. Aunque sus ojos esmeralda se fijaran, apagados, sobre él. Aunque su cabello castaño se meciera suavemente a la par del viento. Aunque su sonrisa, de inacabable esplendor, se elevara por sus comisuras.

 _Porque, ¿cómo podía ser posible que Antonio estuviese allí realmente?_

―Se equivoca, capitán, nosotros no...

― ¿Acaso les he acusado de algo? ―respondió, cortante. Aunque luego suspiró con resignación, más que acostumbrado por la situación―. Anda, por esta vez se las perdono, pero la próxima...

―...No se preocupe, jefe, ―interrumpió el bucanero―, no habrá próxima ―aseguró. Antonio asintió con un modesto movimiento de cabeza y les ordenó que se marchasen con un ligero ademán, para luego, con porte, voltear hacia el pequeño Lovino, el cual continuaba sentado; observándole sin ver, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas sin cesar, y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar vertiginosamente. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba tan cerca de él... Estaba ahí... ¡Y había sido tan fácil! Antonio, como tantas veces había ansiado, le observaba directo, sin barreras... sin obstáculos... Podía contemplar con detenimiento cada tono verde de sus ojos, podía escuchar su respiración, podía sentir la energía que emanaba e incluso el aura cálida que brindaba su presencia. Podía sentir incluso sus propios sentimientos fluyendo por su cuerpo.

Podía jurar que era un sueño.

Un sueño del que jamás quería despertar.

―Antonio... ―dejó escapar, lastimoso, sorprendido, entusiasmado, soñador, sin poder siquiera evitarlo.

El capitán, sin embargo, alargó una mano hacia él, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse. El castaño de ojos oliva observó la gran mano del pirata, luego su rostro, y de nuevo su mano, antes de tomarla de una vez por todas.

―Bienvenido al _Discordia_ ―dijo, y Lovino se sintió morir cuando su mano rozó la de Antonio y éste le regaló una natural sonrisa sólo para él _._

* * *

¡Hola! Antes de nada, como siempre, agradeceré los reviews que me dejaron en el primer capítulo. También me disculparé por hacer este capítulo corto y tardar tanto en subirlo. Al principio iba a ser un poco más largo pero finalmente decidí que merecía tener un final así. No quería hacer un trabajo mediocre con este fic, así que intenté dar lo mejor de mí. Por lo tanto, **iré de a poco con las actus**.

Y no se preocupen, no habrá pedofilia ni nada por el estilo (?)

 **IMPORTANTE:**

Por otro lado, también tengo planeada una secuela poniendo como protagonistas a Alemania e Italia, úbicándolos en el mismo mundo. Obviamente, no hace falta leer este fic para leer el otro. Bueno, la idea es esta: Feliciano como tritón y Ludwig como hombre-tiburón. Sí, simplemente eso. ¡Otro amor imposible, yay~! (?) Claro que tengo más ideillas para ellos. e.e Ustedes votan, ¿de acuerdo? **¿Debería comenzar a publicarlo o esperar a tener más avanzada esta novela? ¡Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi!**

En fin, gracias miles por darme la oportunidad de mostrarles lo que en mi imaginación se esconde.

Besitos azucarados en sus cachetes y de parte de España, un tomate bien rico.

¡Hasta la próxima! (๑'･ᴗ･'๑)


	3. Chapter 3

― _¿Es para mí?_ ― _el jovencito de diecisiete años no evitó exclamar, con evidente tono de asombro, la pregunta que consiguió escurrirse de sus labios. Sus manos sostenían una figura bastante atípica, de un carrusel y los caballos blancos bailando, entre detalles dorados. Era verdaderamente, un objeto muy ostentoso e innovador. Y la música era tan delicada y encantadora._

― _¡Claro que sí!_ ― _una muchacha de cabello oscuro, de piel morena y bonitos y brillantes ojos, le sonrió cálidamente_ ―. _Puedes conservarlo como un recuerdo de mi parte, ahora que ya no estaremos juntos. Prométeme que vas a cuidarlo, ¿sí?_

― _Lo prometo_ ― _el muchacho asintió con una radiante sonrisa. La brisa marina, entre tanto, azotó su rostro, desgreñando su cabello sutilmente rizado._

 _«Lo cuidaré como al más preciado de mis tesoros»._

I

―Preparadle una habitación ―dijo a la tripulación, una vez se hubieron separado finalmente. Lovino no había pronunciado nada más luego de aquel suplicante «Antonio», y ahora caminaba tambaleante detrás de él, sobre el crujiente suelo de cubierta. Se sentía demasiado atontado como para reaccionar tan fácilmente a aquella alocada situación.

Empero, la orden del capitán no fue cumplida de inmediato, porque como en cualquier injusta situación, por supuesto que había quienes se oponían:

―Pero jefe, ¡¿una para él solo!? Me parece que es un poco injusto para todos nosotros, que le hemos acompañado desde tanto tiempo y aun así dormimos en cubierta o bien en Santa Bárbara… ―un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, alto y escuálido hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Antonio no se volteó hacia él, sino que permaneció mirándolo de refilón, achinando los ojos, con una sonrisa divertida floreciendo por sus comisuras. Por un instante todo transcurrió muy lento frente a Lovino, como si una inexplicable tensión hubiese aparecido ineludiblemente entre el tripulante y el capitán; al menos hasta que el lugarteniente fue al rescate de la situación:

―No creo que después de lo de recién quieran seguir discutiendo con él, ¿no? Suficiente por ahora, que no es tiempo de reclamos. Marcharse a cumplir lo que se les ha ordenado, y sin quejarse.

El hombre frunció el ceño, descarado, y volvió a su trabajo, sin poder evitar lanzarle una mirada de antipatía y recelo al niño. El capitán, volvió por su rumbo y desapareció por la puerta que había cruzado Lovino hacía varios minutos; mientras que este último sencillamente se quedó allí, sin saber qué hacer, dejándose divagar. Sus manos se habían cerrado en un puño, a un costado de su cuerpo. Antonio había tocado su mano. Antonio le había sonreído. Sintió como un calor abrazaba sus mejillas y el rojo se expandía tenuemente por su rostro. ¿Acaso podía estar más feliz…? Aunque nunca había imaginado hacerlo de aquella manera… siendo un tonto niño de aparentes nueve años. _No, no…_ Quizás su físico podía haber cambiado, pero su esencia era la misma, y su mentalidad seguía siendo tan madura como antes; aunque claro, no podía dejar que nadie lo supiera. _No, no podían saber absolutamente nada de la verdad._ Mientras tanto, tenía que averiguar cómo había llegado allí: ¿qué hacía en aquel barco rodeado de piratas? ¿Cuál sería su próximo movimiento? ¿Cómo evitaría que Antonio abandonase a su tripulación para casarse…? Todo parecía tan repentino que costaba creerlo. Y Lovino aún no parecía poder procesar toda aquella información.

― ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? ―el lugarteniente le observó fijamente, sentándose sobre un barril abandonado; Lovino se sobresaltó cuando cayó en cuenta de que se dirigía a su persona. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que jamás había admirado al muchacho con detenimiento: que sus ojos eran oscuros, al igual que su cabello y que por su barbilla asomaba la barba insipiente, ordinariamente rasurada. Su aspecto era tosco y bastante rudo, pero su mirada daba tranquilidad, en cierta forma―. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

" _Cálmate, Lovino, cálmate. Actúa calmado, actúa como un ser humano normal. Espera, ¿cómo mierda actúa un ser humano normal? Diablos, no lo había pensado antes. ¡Joder! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer, idiota?! ¡Piensa algo rápido y deja de hablar contigo mismo que eso sí que no es normal!"_

―Soy Lovino ―respondió por inercia, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su espalda. Estaba nervioso, pero no era como si pudiese impedirlo, después de todo. Sólo esperaba que no hubiese notado la terrible expresión de bochorno que había asomado por su rostro hacía unos instantes; de lo contrario, se encontraba en una situación bastante incómoda.

―Lovino, ¿eh…? Al parecer eres muy afortunado ―observó, riendo ásperamente. De su bolsillo sacó un cuchillo pequeño pero afilado y comenzó a juguetear con él entre sus manos, haciéndolo girar. El ex-tritón tragó saliva ruidosamente, y fijó su mirada oliva sobre los movimientos ajenos, prestando suma atención, casi intentando no pestañar―. El reglamente dice que no se permiten niños ni mujeres en el barco y, sin embargo, el capitán permitió que estuvieses aquí… Dime, ¿acaso eres hijo de alguien rico y quiere usarte para pagar una recompensa sin que estemos enterados? ―pausó, desviando su mirada de su trabajo para observar al más joven, directamente a sus ojos―. ¿O realmente es por tu condición?

― ¿Eh…? ―susurró levemente. _Bueno, tal vez no era hijo de alguien rico, pero sí nieto._ Aquello era extraño y lo había tomado por sorpresa: _¿Por qué Antonio le había dejado entrar allí, desobedeciendo sus propias normas? ¿Por qué le consideraba afortunado? ¿A qué se refería con_ _«su condición»_ _?_ ―. ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

―Entonces, ¿no recuerdas cómo fue…? ―preguntó, increíblemente asombrado para ser cierto―. ¿No recuerdas cómo fue que acabaste inconsciente en la costa?

Lovino mordió su labio inferior. En realidad sí. Sí lo recordaba… pero no podía decirlo. ¿Qué iba a decir? " _Sí, ¡claro!, hice un trato con un tipo raro y cejudo, un tritón como yo; él me transformó en un humano con su magia, por eso vine nadando hasta la costa. ¿Y sabes qué más? Estoy enamorado de vuestro capitán y tengo veinte años, aunque no lo parezca._ " ¡Já! Tenía que pensar en algo creíble. Una mentira que dejara satisfechos a los marinos, al menos por el momento. Tenía que hacerlo, y rápido, de lo contrario si percibían algún error, sospecharían lo peor.

" _¡Vamos, Lovino! No puede ser tan difícil, ¿no?", s_ e do ánimos.

―Yo… sólo recuerdo… recuerdo que estaba muy oscuro. Y luego gritos. No sé… yo… creo que… había otro barco. Y ellos… dispararon el cañón. Sin dar aviso… Íbamos a dejar… mercancía… creo. Mi padre me había llevado para una práctica… Era una caravana, pero no teníamos permiso así que… ―pausó. ¡¿Qué diantres era eso?! Llevó una mano a su frente, fingiendo estar mareado u ofuscado por la situación; no podía asegurar que lo estaba haciendo verdaderamente bien pues no era tan bueno en la actuación como el estúpido de su hermano _. ¿Ah? ¿Que cómo sabía él una historia así…? Los rumores sobre historias humanas corren como una corriente rápida en el océano, ¿sabes?_ Hasta el momento sólo podía sentir la penetrante mirada del pirata sobre su perfil, mientras observaba los dedos de sus pies descalzos. ¡Por favor, qué ridículo se oía! Estaba esforzándose por lograr que su voz sonara temblorosa―. ¿Qué… significa esto?

El sonido de un suspiro resonó en sus oídos, y Lovino supo que había ganado esta vez, pero por poco. Al menos había logado persuadirle, de eso estaba seguro.

―Olvídalo. Así es la vida en el mar, Lovino. Vas a tener que empezar a acostumbrarte ahora que estás con nosotros ―Rodrigo se puso de pie, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para que Lovino le siguiera―,…de lo contrario, no habrá más remedio que arrojarte por la plancha ―advirtió, guardando sus pertenencias y poniéndose de pie―. Ven, quiero mostrarte el barco. Vas a empezar a trabajar desde abajo, chiquillo.

II

Antonio se quitó el sombrero al pasar a su cámara, dejando que un suspiro melancólico abandonara su cuerpo de una vez por todas. Frotó sus ojos y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, de espaldas, apretando sus párpados.

La noche anterior había sido agotadora y extraña, más aún desde la inesperada aparición de ese niño en la costa. Antonio no acababa de asimilar su propio comportamiento y su reacción ante la situación en la que se vio enfrentado. ¿Cómo había sido tan inepto de dejar que aquel niño se quedase en su barco? Había roto una de las reglas más importantes, y ahora tenía a la mayoría de la tripulación en su contra. Aún no entendía qué era lo había llevado a cometer tal desliz... o prefería no entenderlo.

Si el destino estaba jugando consigo, definitivamente no iba a caer en su trampa.

Se negaba a hacerlo.

―Es sólo un niño… debe haber una explicación para esto ―se habló a sí mismo, sentándose al borde de la cama. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, tenía que hacer que los demás aceptaran (aunque fuese momentáneamente) al jovencito. Y esperaba que él también fuese de ayuda e hiciera algo útil por los demás… y por él, principalmente.

Mientras tanto, se mantendría centrado en su próximo ataque.

III

―Comenzarás en la cocina ―anunció triunfalmente el lugarteniente, empujando al tambaleante muchachito al interior de la cocina, cercana al comedor principal. El lugar estaba repleto de barriles y cajones de madera con legumbres y pescado conservado en sal, pero era poco y nada. Sinceramente, lo que más abundaba allí, era el olor a pez muerto que logró hacer que al pequeño se le revolviese el estómago y que su rostro perdiese todo rastro de nerviosismo para optar por una mueca de disgusto y mareo.

― ¿P…pescado? ―preguntó, aunque las palabras habían brotado de sus labios sin siquiera notarlo.

" _Tiene que ser un chiste…"_

― ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué creías? De algo tenemos que alimentarnos, crío… ―chasqueó la lengua―. Aunque últimamente nuestras reservas de alimentos escasean, siempre se puede hacer algo para que lo hombres queden satisfechos. Te las arreglarás, con la ayuda del chef ―murmuró―. Te soy sincero, me caes bien, chiquillo, y por alguna razón espero algo grande de ti. No me decepciones… ni a la tripulación. Es mejor tenernos de tu lado.

Lovino sólo atinó a hacer un simple movimiento de cabeza en forma de afirmación, antes de que el bucanero desapareciese de su vista, mencionando cosas como: _"¡Este tipo, nunca está en la cocina! ¡Maldita sea!"._

―Uff… ―resopló, llevándose la mano al estómago para sobarlo por encima de sus prendas. ¿Quién lo había mandado a estar en la cocina? Era una completa locura… ¡Pescado! ¿Tendría que cocinarlo, también? Claro… había olvidado la crueldad de los humanos. ¡Ni en sus peores pesadillas ocurriría algo así! " _¡Joder!"_ ¿Y si alguno de ellos era su pariente…? Le daba chuchos de frío con tan solo pensarlo.

Además, si nunca había probado comida humana, ¿cómo sería capaz de cocinarla?

― _Pssst_ … ¿ya se fue, cierto? ―A los oídos del extritón llegó un susurro, haciéndolo saltar en su lugar. Buscó con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía, hasta que, por detrás de unos barriles se asomaron unos verdes ojos con largas pestañas que examinaron la habitación. Al ver que no había más compañía, salió de allí sin más―. ¡Hola! ―saludó el muchacho… ¿o era muchacha?―. No quería que ese tipo me echase la bronca ―explicó vagamente―. Oh, disculpa, soy Eli… me encargo de la cocina aquí. Tú tienes que ser el nuevo, ¿no? ―Le guiñó el ojo sutilmente.

― ¡P-pe-per-pero si tú eres u-una…! ―tartamudeó torpemente. "Una mujer", hubiese querido decir, pero ella misma le cortó la frase.

―…Bueno, me alegra que hayas sido tú quien se haya dado cuenta primero… ―susurró suavemente. Aunque sus rasgos eran delicados, la suciedad de su rostro y su cabello largo pero amarrado, además de su andar varonil y sus expresiones toscas, le alejaban bastante del término "señorita"―. ¿Será nuestro secreto? ―preguntó, acercándose al niño.

―…Hm, sí. De acuerdo ―afirmó. No tenía intenciones de delatarla. Además, se encontraba en una situación similar a la suya: no tenía nada que hacer allí.

― ¡Perfecto! ―exclamó, pero se detuvo―. No me has dicho tu nombre…

―Lovino ―murmuró―. S-supongo que podría pedirte algo a cambio de no decir nada, ¿no?

Ella pareció dudarlo un poco, pero aceptó.

― ¿Qué cosa, Lovi?

―… Sólo no me hagas cocinar, por favor.

Y ella le sonrió y Lovino suspiró como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

.

¿Por qué tardé tanto en actualizar? ¿Por qué el capitulo es una popo? ¿Por qué me estoy auto-preguntando?

Les tengo que confesar que escribir una novela sobre la marcha es bastaaante complicado. ¡Más de lo que creí! Las ideas se van esfumando y aún más cuando estás en épocas de exámenes, tareas, trabajos prácticos, etc, etc.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¡un nuevo capitulo! Un poco soso, un poco bobo... Más avanzada la historia entenderá a qué se deben los diálogos del principio, así que les recomiendo que presten un poco de atención :3 Y aparece Hungría como parte de la tripulación :D yaaay (?)Por alguna razón, es un personaje que me parece tan dulce, que me encanta darle un lugar en mis historias ^^

No hay mucho para acotar realmente, solo, ¡gracias por los comentarios y las estrellitas! Me hacen muy felices~

Y a Lovi también, aunque no lo admita.


End file.
